AS I TOLD YOU - KookMin VMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "As I told you, I'm in love with you... But, I can't even tell you... Another day is passing by.. But I'm always going nowhere.. - Jeon Jungkook" ... Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, Hoseok #KookMin #VMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: AS I TOLD YOU**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, Hoseok #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (4 Chapter Include Teaser)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

" ** _Kim Sung Jae - As I Told You_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When you have your back to me_**

 ** _I always look at you_**

 ** _When you are in front of me_**

 ** _I always look at the ground_**

 ** _Haven't you notice me?_**

 ** _Awkwardly forcing myself to look away from you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Every time we happened_**

 ** _To pass by each other_**

 ** _Everytime we brushed by each other_**

 ** _Exchanging greetings_**

 ** _Didn't you realize_**

 ** _That happened way too often?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Every single moment like that_**

 ** _Was never a coincidence_**

 ** _As much as I love you_**

 ** _I'm scared to say what a fool I am!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ia... Sangat manis... Aku rasa... Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama... Jinjja..." sahut Jungkook ketika ia bersama dengan kedua sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Mengapa tidak kau dekati langsung? Jadilah laki-laki yang sejati, imma!" sahut Hoseok, berusaha menyemangati Jungkook.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya kan? Lalu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" sahut Jin sambil mengunyah sosis dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku... Tidak memiliki keberanian mendekatinya, hyeong..."

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Hoseok dan Jin bersamaan.

"Ia... Selalu bersama dengan pria tampan itu... Aku... Merasa kalau aku kalah jauh daripada pria yang selalu bersamanya... Kudengar, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: OKE, SALAHKAN MBC KENAPA NYURUH BTS COVERIN INI DAN ASLI KEREN BANGET DIBAWAIN BANGTAN WKWKW XD ALHASIL SAYA NEMU IDE BIKIN FF LAGI KAN?**

 **FF kali ini saya persembahkan buat SansOphi yang kemarin sempet request dibuatin FF KookMin, dan juga untuk semua readers setia saya yang suka sama pairing KookMin VMin :)**

 **Kelanjutannya insya allah akan saya post setelah FF "EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU" ya :) Selamat menunggu :) Jangan bosen2 mampir ke lapak saya ya :)**

 **Jangan lupa juga reviewnya :) See u all :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: AS I TOLD YOU**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, Hoseok #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (4 Chapter Include Teaser)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Senin pagi..

Hari yang paling dibenci Jungkook karena harus kembali belajar setelah libur selama dua hari di hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Jungkook berlari dengan cepat, karena ia bangun kesiangan padahal jam sembilan pagi itu ia harus mengikuti quiz di mata kuliah sang dosen killer.

"Aigoo! Alarm bodoh! Mengapa bunyimu terlalu kecil hingga aku tak mendengar suaramu?" gerutu Jungkook sambil berlari, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk disalahkannya atas keterlambatannya bangun pagi itu.

Jungkook terus berlari. Keringat sudah bercucuran membasahi wajah dan punggungnya, namun wajah sang dosen killer lebih mengerikan baginya ketimbang harus memperdulikan penampilannya pagi itu.

Dan tepat di depan gedung kampusnya..

BRUK!

"Ouch..." gerutu sebuah suara.

"Arghhh..." gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sehingga keduanya jatuh terduduk di jalanan.

"Yaishhhh.. Mengapa ada saja kejadian menyebalkan setiap aku buru-buru?" gerutu Jungkook sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur tiang listrik di belakangnya.

Jungkook menatap ke depan, menatap orang yang ditabraknya secara tidak sengaja itu.

Dan detik itu juga, wajah sang dosen killer seolah menghilang dari ingatannya...

Detik itu juga... Jungkook lupa akan rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya yang terantuk tiang listrik...

Detik itu juga.. Jungkook lupa bahwa sebentar lagi kelasnya akan dimulai...

Sesosok pria yang sangat manis, dengan bibir tebal kemerahan, tengah meringis kesakitan karena telapak tangan kanannya berdarah, terluka ketika ia menahan tubuhnya waktu terjatuh barusan.

"Neo... Gwenchana?" tanya Jungkook sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya, terpesona melihat betapa manis pria yang tengah terduduk dihadapannya itu.

Pria itu menatap Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya, namun wajahnya tetap meringis kesakitan.

"Gwenchana... Bagaimana denganmu? Suara benturan kepalamu cukup keras... Pasti sakit..." tanya pria itu.

"Aniya.. Aku.. Aku... Uh... Aku.. Baik-baik saja... Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum kaku dan terbata-bata.

Jungkook segera bangun dan membantu pria manis itu berdiri, lalu Jungkook berjongkok dan merapikan buku-buku miliknya dan buku-buku milik pria itu yang terjatuh berserakan di jalanan.

"Ini buku-bukumu... Mian... Karena aku terburu-bur.. Dan.. Uh... Aku... Tidak melihatmu.. Uhm... Ada disana,,,," sahut Jungkook dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Pria manis itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan.. Mianhae..."

"Tanganmu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap telapak tangan pria manis itu.

"Ah, igo? Gwenchana~ Hanya akan perih sejenak..." sahut pria manis itu.

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah penuh rasa khawatir.

Pria manis itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku masuk duluan, ya... Kelasku akan segera dimulai.."

Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah sang dosen killer kembali melintas di benak Jungkook.

"Ah, majjayo! Kelas! Aku duluan ya, sebentar lagi quiz di kelasku akan dimulai!" sahut Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Pria manis itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat seberapa cepat Jungkook berlari. "Apa ia seorang sprinter? Larinya cepat sekali..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untunglah keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Jungkook.

Ketika Jungkook masuk, sang dosen belum ada di dalam kelas.

Dan tepat ketika Jungkook duduk di mejanya, sang dosen masuk ke dalam kelas, dan quiz segera dimulai.

Setelah quiz berakhir, Jungkook segera berjalan menuju UKM. Unit Kesehatan Mahasiswa.

"Jin hyeong, kau ada di dalam?" tanya Jungkook ketika membuka pintu UKM.

"Ne... Masuk saja..." sahut Jin, sang dokter yang bekerja sebagai dokter yang bertugas di UKM kampus itu.

"Hyeoooooong... Apa kau punya obat sakit kepala?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Uh? Kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa pusing? Kurang tidur? Kehujanan? Kebanyakan tidur?" tanya Jin, seperti biasa dengan cerewetnya, sambil bersiap memasukkan sesendok makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

"Tadi aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan kepalaku terbentur tiang listrik.." sahut Jungkook sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kursi Jin.

"Jinjja? Kau pasti bangun kesiangan lagi.. Ckckckck..." sahut Jin sambil berdiri dan menuju kotak peralatannya untuk mengambil senter.

Jungkook mengambil sepotong sosis yang ada di kotak makan siang Jin, lalu memasukkan sosis itu ke mulutnya.

"Kau memang pintar masak, hyeong... Kau seharusnya menjadi chef, bukan dokter.." sahut Jungkook setelah sosis itu ditelannya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memakan makan siangku? Ckckckck..." sahut Jin sambil mengarahkan senter kecil ke kepala belakang Jungkook yang terbentur tiang listrik itu.

"Ouch.. Pelan-pelan, hyeong... Rasanya sakit..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. "Ckckck~"

"Kenapa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kepala belakangmu memar... Pasti cukup keras benturannya..." sahut Jin.

"Lumayan..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin membuka kotak obat dan memberikan obat itu kepada Jungkook. "Ini akan membantumu mengurangi rasa nyeri dan pusing... Minumlah tiga kali sehari sampai rasa pusingnya hilang..."

"Ne.. Gumawo, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Dan tia-tiba wajah pria manis itu kembali melintas di benak Jungkook.

Jin tengah melanjutkan makan siangnya ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu..." tanya Jin.

"Hyeong... Apa kau pernah... Jatuh cinta pada seseorang.. Padahal kau baru saja bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne?" Jin terbelalak, tak menyangka mendengar kata cinta dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Hyeong... Aku rasa... Aku mulai beranjak dewasa..." sahut Jungkook.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jin.

"Aku rasa... Aku menemukan cinta pertamaku..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Ah, jinjja?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola mata indahnya itu. "Kau serius?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa iya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aigoo... Dasar pabo ya~ Mengapa kau bisa melukai tanganmu begini..." gerutu Taehyung ketika menyadari bahwa telapak tangan kanan sahabatnya terluka.

"Aku bertabrakan dengan mahasiswa lain ketika berjalan tadi..." sahut Jimin sambil memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena harus mendengarkan ceramah Taehyung lagi.

"Ckckckck~ Aku yakin kau juga tidak hati-hati..." sahut Taehyung sambil meneteskan obat merah ke telapak tangan Jimin yang terluka itu.

"Ouchhh! Perih, Kim Taehyung!" gerutu Jimin, kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh kau ceroboh lagi, Park Jimin?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin seperti seorang kakak yang tengah memperingatkan adik kecilnya yang ceroboh.

"Araseo... Aigoo, mengapa aku harus berkuliah denganmu lagi? Belum cukupkah aku mendengarkan semua celotehan dan nasehatmu sejak kita SMP?" gerutu Jimin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Taehyung mengacak pelan rambut Jimin. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur memiliki sahabat setia sepertiku yang tahan menghadapi sahabat seceroboh dirimu, imma.."

Jimin tersenyum. "Majjayo... Hanya kau yang tahan bersahabat dengan pria ceroboh sepertiku, hehehe..."

"Aigoo~" sahut Taehyung sambil menyentil pelan kening Jimin.

"Geumanhae, Kim Taehyung... Aku bukan anak kecil... Cih.." gerutu Jimin lagi.

Taehyung tertawa. "Entah mengapa, menggodamu begini selalu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku... Hahaha..."

"Yaishhh..." sahut Jimin sambil memukuli bahu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah empat hari berlalu, namun Jungkook belum juga berhasil menemukan sang pria manis yang ditabraknya pada Senin pagi itu.

"Aku yakin betul ia berkuliah disini! Ia waktu itu bilang kelasnya akan segera dimulai..." sahut Jungkook.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat ada mahasiswa dengan ciri-ciri yang kau ceritakan itu selama aku setahun bekerja menjadi dokter disini, Jungkook ah.." sahut Jin.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihat hoobae seperti ciri-ciri yang kau ceritakan..." sahut Hoseok.

Siang itu Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Jin tengah berkumpul bertiga di taman belakang kampus.

Taman belakang kampus yang memiliki air mancur dan sebuah kolam ikan itu menjadi tempat favorit bagi mereka bertiga karena mereka bertiga sama-sama suka mendengarkan suara percikan air.

"Ngomong-ngomong, satu semester lagi kau akan lulus, hyeong.. Apa kau sudah tahu akan mulai mencari pekerjaan dimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku rasa aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan milik ayahku.. Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk mengerjakan hal lain..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu kita tetap bisa sering bertemu... Perusahaan buku milik ayahmu bekerja sama dengan kampus kita kan?" sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa kita memang masih akan sering bertemu... Toh tempat tinggal kita masih bersebelahan, imma..."

"Ah... Majjayo... Aku nyaris lupa kalau kamar kita bersebelahan saking jarangnya aku bertemu dengan kalian di tempat kos..." sahut Jungkook.

Ya, itulah awal kedekatan ketiga pria dengan jarak usia yang cukup berjauhan itu.

Kim Seokjin, berusia dua tahun di atas Hoseok, setelah lulus kuliah tahun lalu, ia langsung diterima bekerja di kampus it sebagai dokter jaga UKM.

Jung Hoseok, mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi semester akhir, berusia tiga tahun diatas Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi tahun kedua.

Mereka bertiga bertempat tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan yang sama yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus, dan pertama kali mereka saling mengenal adalah tahun lalu, ketika mereka bertiga bersamaan keluar dari kamar kosan mereka dan berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama.

Waktu itu Jin dan Jungkook baru pindah ke kosan itu karena memang waktu itu adalah hari pertama Jin bekerja dan hari pertama Jungkook berkuliah.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka berada di kampus dan temapt kos yang sama, mereka jadi sering mengobrol bertiga setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu jika mereka tidak ada urusan, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga menjadi sangat dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung ah... Aku pulang duluan ya! Aku malas menunggumu.." sahut Jimin Jumat sore itu.

Setiap Jumat sore setelah kelas berakhir, Taehyung harus menghadiri kelas klub seni peran, sementara Jimin selalu bosan setiap disuruh menunggu Taehyung menghadiri kelas klub seni peran itu.

"Araseo... Hati-hati di jalan, imma... Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, oke?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ne~ Ne~ Ne~ Ne~" sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sudah sangat bosan mendengarkan semua nasehat Taehyung setiap ia harus pulang duluan.

Taehyung dan Jimin sudah bersahabat sejak SMP karena mereka seumuran, dan Taehyung tahu betul betapa ceroboh dan lemahnya seorang Park Jimin, makanya Taehyung selalu berusaha menjaga Jimin dengan baik.

Namun, Jimin sering kali terlihat kesal setiap Taehyung berusaha menasehatinya.

"Annyeong, Kim Taehyung!" sahut Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung menuju pintu gerbang kampus.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan mejauh darinya. "Dasar kau, Park Jimin... Ckckck.."

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya itu, berencana untuk mampir ke toko buku terdekat sebelum mereka kembali ke kosan mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok itu terlihat tak jauh di hadapan Jungkook.

"Uh? Pria itu!" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ne?" Jin dan Hoseok menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook segera berjalan cepat, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, lalu menghampiri pria manis yang sudah dicarinya dengan susah payah selama empat hari itu.

"Ehem... Selamat sore... Kita... Bertemu lagi..." sahut Jungkook, berusaha menyapa pria manis itu.

Pria manis yang tengah memainkan handphonenya itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Uh? Kau... Yang waktu itu kan?" sahut pria manis itu.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Aku yang kemarinan itu menabrakmu..."

"Ah... Kita bertemu lagi... Hehehe..." sahut pria manis itu sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Detak jantung Jungkook seketika itu juga berdetak sangat sangat cepat.

"Uhm... Tanganmu... Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook.

Pria manis itu menatap telapak tangan kanannya. Lukanya sudah mengering.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa... Bagaimana dengan kepalamu?" tanya pria manis itu.

Jungkook memegang kepala belakangnya. Sebenarnya masih agak nyeri, namun ia berbohong. "Gwenchana.. Aku pria yang kuat, jadi tiang listrik itu tidak bisa melukaiku, hehehe..."

"Aaaah..." sahut pria manis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm... Ngomong-ngomong kau juga mahasiswa disini? Kenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan komunikasi..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengajak pria manis itu berjabat tangan.

"Iya, aku juga berkuliah disini.. Park Jimin imnida, semester tujuh jurusan sastra..." sahut pria manis bernama Jimin itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... Kau... Dua tahun diatasku?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Sepertinya iya... Waeyo?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan eskpresi polosnya.

"Kukira... Kita seangkatan... Sunbae..." sahut Jungkook. "Kau terlihat... Jauh lebih muda dari usiamu..."

"Jinjja? Ahahahaha~ Kau bisa saja..." sahut Jimin sambil tertawa mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya, masih tidak menyangka pria manis itu dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Uhm... Aku duluan ya, Jungkook-sshi... Ada yang harus kulakukan sore ini..." sahut Jimin, berpamitan.

"Ah.. Ne... Hati-hati ya, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jimin melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jin dan Hoseok segera menghampiri Jungkook setelah Jimin berjalan menjauh.

"Dia itu? Pria yang kau ceritakan?" tanya Jin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Ia... Sangat manis kan, hyeong?"

"Manis... Seleramu boleh juga, Jungkook ah..." sahut Hoseok. "Tapi, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya..."

"Ia mahasiswa jurusan sastra.. Pantas saja kita tidak berhasil menemukannya selama empat hari ini.. Gedung fakultas sastra kan adanya di paling ujung kanan sana sedangkan gedung fakultas komunikasi di paling ujung kiri..." sahut Jungkook.

"Anak sastra? Rasanya ada beberapa anak sastra yang sering berobat ke UKM, tapi aku baru kali ini melihatnya..." sahut Jin.

"Dan ternyata... Usianya dua tahun diatasku..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja? Tubuhnya kecil begitu tapi usianya dua tahun diatasmu?" tanya Jin.

"Majjayo.. Aku saja kaget waktu ia bilang ia semester tujuh!" sahut Jungkook.

"Berarti usianya setahun dibawahku? Mengapa tubuhnya sangat kecil?" sahut Hoseok.

"Mungil, bukan kecil..." sahut Jungkook, membela sang cinta pertamanya itu.

Jin dan Hoseok tertawa melihat sahabat mereka yang paling muda itu sudah bisa jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jimin... Nama yang indah..." gumam Jungkook sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan erat malam itu.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, dan semua adegan ketika ia berkenalan dengan Jimin sore tadi kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"Aigoo~ Ia benar-benar manis.. Dan senyumnya... Benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan..." gumam Jungkook lagi sambil tersenyum dan terus memeluk erat gulingnya.

Suara Jimin.

Tawa dan senyuman Jimin.

Tubuh mungil Jimin.

Keramahan Jimin.

Semua itu membuat Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap Jungkook mengingat Jimin.

"Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta?" gumam Jungkook sambil terus tersenyum.

"Benar yang dikatakan orang-orang.. Bahwa ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan seperti orang bodoh yang tersenyum sendirian... Hehehe..." sahut Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook nyaris tidak bisa tidur malam itu karena wajah Jimin dan suara Jimin terus melintas di pikirannya.

Untung saja keesokan harinya adalah hari Sabtu, jadi Jungkook bisa bangun siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baru bangun? Ckckckck~" sahut Jin ketika jam sebelas siang Jungkook baru keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar Jin yang berada di sebelah kanan kamar Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook dan rambut Jungkook yang berantakan itu sangat menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook memang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan Jimin sunbae..." sahut Jungkook sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Jin.

"Yaishhh, kau kesini hanya untuk tidur lagi?" sahut Hoseok.

"Aniya~ Aku kesini untuk mencari makanan.. Hanya kulkas milik Jin hyeong yang penuh dengan makanan di kosan kita..." sahut Jungkook.

"Karena Jin hyeong paling hobi makan diantara kita, hehehe.." sahut Hoseok.

"Lalu, mengapa kau berbaring di kasurku, imma?" tanya Jin.

"Ah.. Majjayo.." Jungkook segera bangun dari kasur Jin dan berjalan menuju kulkas kecil milik Jin.

"Ckckckck... Kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta rupanya?" tanya Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin itu, tidak seperti biasanya, Jungkook sangat bersemangat menuju kampus.

"Aku harus mencari alasan untuk berkunjung ke gedung sastra agar bisa bertemu dengan Jimin sunbae..." gumam Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju gedung kampus.

Jungkook mengenakan kaos ungu polos, jaket jeans biru muda, celana panjang jeans biru gelap, beanie hat berwarna ungu, dan sepatu timberland coklat muda. Dengan ransel hitam putih di punggungnya.

Membuat sosok Jungkook terlihat begitu tampan dan keren ketika tengah berjalan menuju kampusnya itu.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook cukup populer di fakultas komunikasi. Banyak sunbae, hoobae, dan teman seangkatannya yang menyukai Jungkook, tapi Jungkook menanggapi mereka dengan biasa-biasa saja karena Jungkook memang tidak ada perasaan lebih pada mereka semua.

Membuat Jungkook dikenal dengan julukan "The Coolest Boy in Communication Faculty".

Jungkook berjalan sambil bersenandung pagi itu. Tiba-tiba saja berangkat ke kampus menjadi hal yang sangat dinanti-nantinya agar bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Namun, semua semangatnya runtuh seketika... Ketika Jungkook melihat dua sosok itu dari kejauhan.

Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan tak jauh di hadapan Jungkook.

Tangan Taehyung terus mengusap pelan kepala Jimin dengan lembutnya.

Jimin terus tertawa kecil dengan semua perlakuan Taehyung atasnya itu.

Sesekali Jimin menyentil kening Taehyung sambil tertawa, sesekali tangan Taehyung mengusap pelan rambut Jimin.

Kedua pria itu terlihat sangat sangat dekat... Dan sangat bahagia...

Membuat kepercayaan diri Jungkook runtuh seketika.

"Apa ia... Sudah memiliki kekasih?" gumam Jungkook sambil menatap dengan terkejut ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung. "Siapa... Pria tampan itu?"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **yongchan : salam kenal youngchan :) kayaknya baru liat namamu review ff saya :) thx for reading my ff :) iya emang bikin baper vmin mah waks**

 **vhope shipper : JinHope? iya ya langka ya? kpn2 saya bikinin deh :)**

 **mphiihopeworld : iya taetae tmnnya chimchim :) wah km gentle? halo gentle, saya tae-v :) iya ff baru, yg bloody nunggu fear street tamat ya :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : here lanjutannya vi :) salam kenal btw, thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) semoga suka :)**

 **ming: friendzone XD**

 **jungie nuna : nunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kemana aja! tae-v kangen :( wkwkw friendzone kok ngakak ya saya bacanya XD**

 **Hwangnim27 : salam kenal hwang :) baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya kayaknya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca :) here lanjutannya ya semoga suka :)**

 **Arvhy : here lanjutnnya arvhy :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : thx to mampir kesini tan! :) wkwkw abis baca reply for review saya di Our Youth itu ya? XD whoaaaa thx a lot buat pujiannya tan! saranghae :***

 **kumiko Ve : here lanjutannya ve :) we meet again btw :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: AS I TOLD YOU**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, Hoseok #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght:** **Two Shoot (4 Chapter Include Teaser)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu, Jungkook ah?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia sedang makan siang dengan Jungkook.

Jin sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di UKM, jadi mereka hanya makan siang berdua.

"Aniya..." sahut Jungkook sambil dengan ogah-ogahan memakan makan siangnya.

"Kau terlihat murung.. Dan tidak bersemangat... Padahal baru kemarin kau begitu bersemangat ke kampus..." sahut Hoseok.

"Gwenchana, hyeong.. Geunyang..." sahut Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Hoseok memperhatikan Jungkook. " _Pasti ada yang salah dengan bocah ini..._ " gumam batinnya.

Dan memang seharian itu Jungkook sangat tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun.

"Jungkook ah, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat sangat murung begini?" tanya Kim Yugyeom, teman sekelas Jungkook.

"Aniya.. Gwenchana, Yugyeom ah... Geunyang... Aku sangat malam melakukan apapun hari ini..." sahut Jungkook sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Yugyeom menatap Jungkook. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti hidup segan mati tak mau..."

"Sepertinya memang begitu.." gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Yugyeom sementara kepalanya masih diletakkan di atas meja. "Yugyeom ah.. Apa kau... Pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Ne? Jatuh cinta? Tentu saja! Memangnya kau? Sudah setahun aku mengenalmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta.." sahut Yugyeom.

Jungkook hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Yugyeom.

"Tunggu sebentar... Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini?" tanya Yugyeom sambil menatap curiga ke arah Jungkook.

"Jangan-jangan...Kau... Sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Patah hati lebih tepatnya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ne?" Yugyeom membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Ini rahasia, awas kalau kau beritahukan pada yang lain... Kau akan kubunuh, araseo?" sahut Jungkook sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menatap Yugyeom.

Hanya Yugyeom satu-satunya sahabat Jungkook yang bisa dipercaya di kelasnya itu.

"Araseo... Aku hanya terkejut... Kau bisa patah hati rupanya? Kapan tepatnya kau mulai jatuh cinta kalau begitu?" tanya Yugyeom dengan penuh antusias.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti... Dosen kita sudah masuk kelas..." sahut Jungkook ketika sang dosen berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin ah... Kau kenapa lagi?" sahut Taehyung dengan wajah panik sambil berlari ke dalam kelas sore itu.

"Gwenchana... Aigoo, mereka terlalu berlebihan!" gerutu Jimin.

"Cih! Apanya yang berlebihan? Lihat saja lututmu! Berdarah begitu..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan ke mejanya untuk mengambil kotak obat-obatan di tasnya.

Jimin memajukkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, imma..."

"Araseo, imma... Makanya, kau jangan menangis kesakitan jika lukamu kuobati, araseo?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya yang besar itu.

"Cih.. Kau selalu punya cara untuk melawan semua ucapanku..." gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung mulai mengobati luka di lutut Jimin. Dan tentu saja...

"Arrrghhhhhh! Perih, Kim Taehyung!" jerit Jimin karena kesakitan.

"Katamu kau sudah dewasa.." sindir Taehyung sambil terus mengobati luka di lutut sahabatnya itu.

Jimin memajukkan bibirnya, menyatakan kekesalannya karena kalah telak melawan Taehyung.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan ikut ekskul basket... Mengapa kau nekat?" sahut Taehyung.

"Agar aku bisa pulang bersamamu... Setiap Senin dan Jumat kau kan ada ekskul seni peran... Aku mulai bosan berjalan pulang sendirian, tapi aku juga malas menunggumu di ruang theater, makanya aku mencari aktivitas lain agar bisa pulang denganmu..." gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin, terharu karena ternyata Jimin mengambil ekskul basket agar ia bisa pulang bersama Taehyung.

"Jangan menatapku begitu.. Aku hanya bosan pulang sendirian, bukannya sengaja ingin terus bersamamu... Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung mengusap pelan poni Jimin. "Aigoo~ Betapa manisnya kau, Park Jimin..."

Jimin menggerakan kepalanya, menghindar dari usapan Taehyung. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi..."

"Tapi mengapa tubuhmu sangat kecil?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi polosnya, menggoda Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung, kau cari mati, huh?" gerutu Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Apa ada obat patah hati di kosanmu ini?" tanya Jungkook ketika malam itu mereka bertiga berkumpul di kamar kosan Jin untuk makan malam bersama.

Jin memang paling suka makan, dan juga suka masak. Makanya kedua sahabatnya itu sering berkunjung ke kamarnya untuk makan bersama.

"Ne?" Jin dan Hoseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Kau.. Patah hati?" tanya Jin.

"Ia menolakmu? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kapan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku... Melihatnya bersama seorang pria yang sangat tampan.. Jauh lebih tampan dariku... Dan mereka terlihat sangat mesra berduaan... Aku rasa itu kekasihnya..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lemah.

"Pantas saja seharian ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, aigoo..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Mian, hyeong.. Aku tadi tidak mood bercerita makanya aku tidak memberitahumu ada apa denganku..." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo... Siapa juga yang bisa memaksamu jika kau sedang tidak ingin bicara? Dasar the coolest boy in communication faculty, hahaha..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yaish... Mengapa tiba-tiba kau membawa-bawa julukanku, huh?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung maksudmu?" tanya Jin kepada Jungkook.

"Uh? Kim Taehyung? Nugu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jin dengan bingung.

"Pria yang kau lihat bersama Park Jimin..." sahut Jin.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya... Aku hanya melihat mereka bermesraan berdua di kampus tadi pagi.. Bagaimana kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Majjayo.. Darimana kau bisa tahu, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tadi siang di UKM ada dua mahasiswa fakultas sastra, mereka sedang membicarakan dua orang... Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jin.

"Ah jinjja? Apa kata mereka, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku hanya dengar, mahasiswa yang bernama Yook Sungjae itu berkata kepada temannya yang bernama No Minwoo bahwa Kim Taehyung sudah memiliki Park Jimin, jadi jangan berani mengganggunya.. Hanya itu yang kudengar.." sahut Jin.

"Benar kan? Mereka ada apa-apa sepertinya, hyeong.. Aku yakin Taehyung itu pasti kekasih Jimin sunbae... Lalu bagaimana nasibku? Huft~" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah depresi.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat betapa depresinya sang magnae karena patah hati.

"Selamat datang ke dunia yang sesungguhnya, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

Jin dan Hoseok saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum melihat kelakukan magnae mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Jungkook! Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting!" sahut Yugyeom pagi itu ketika Jungkook baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang cinta pertamamu itu..." bisik Yugyeom.

"Lalu?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah lemas. Jungkook selalu terlihat lemas setiap membahas mengenai Jimin.

"Yaishh! Jangan patah semangat dulu! Dengarkan ucapanku ini baik-baik, araseo?" sahut Yugyeom.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jimin sunbae dan Taehyung sunbae tidak berpacaran! Mereka itu sahabat dekat sejak SMP, makanya mereka terlihat sangat dekat! Kau masih punya peluang mendekati Jimin sunbae!" sahut Yugyeom.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sepupuku ada yang berkuliah di fakultas sastra.. Aku mencoba bertanya padanya dan ia langsung tahu siapa yang kumaksud.. Katanya, mereka berdua memang paling populer di kalangan anak-anak sastra karena ketampanan Taehyung sunbae yang menjadi perhatian banyak orang!" sahut Yugyeom.

"Jinjja? Jadi, mereka bukan berpacaran?" tanya Jungkook, kali ini semangatnya sedikit membaik.

Yugyeom menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau masih punya kesempatan! Semangat, Jungkook ah!"

"Gumawo, Yugyeom ah... Oke, nanti siang aku traktir kau makan kalau begitu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Oke, call!" sahut Yugyeom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semangat Jungkook terlihat mulai membaik.

Jungkook mulai kembali bersemangat untuk mencoba mendekati Jimin.

Dengan bantuan sepupu Yugyeom, Jungkook mendapatkan sangat banyak informasi mengenai Jimin, mulai dari dimana biasanya ia memfotokopi, jam berapa ia sering ke perpustakaan, apa yang disukainya di kantin kampus, sampai jam berapa kelas-kelasnya berakhir.

Namun, keberaniannya ternyata masih jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan. Nyalinya masih kecil sampai-sampai Jungkook selalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya setiap ia beradu tatap dengan Jimin.

Jungkook kini punya aktivitas baru.

Berpura-pura tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jimin, seolah-olah semua kebetulan, padahal itu semua adalah rekayasanya.

Pagi itu, Jungkook sengaja ke kantin pagi-pagi karena ia tahu Jimin selalu sarapan disana setiap pagi. Padahal biasanya Jungkook selalu tiba di kampus sepuluh menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

"Uh? Jimin sunbae..." sapa Jungkook ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jimin di kantin.

"Uh? Jungkook-sshi?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan terkejut.

"Wah.. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook, berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Majjayo... Padahal aku setiap pagi selalu ada di kantin, mengapa baru kali ini kita berpapasan?" tanya Jimin.

"Mungkin ini.. Takdir?" tanya Jungkook, berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Ah.. Aniya... Lupakan saja ucapanku barusan, sunbae.. Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nyalinya mendekati Jimin menciut ketika melihat Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Jimin ah, mianhae aku datang kesiangan..." sahut Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, aku makan dulu, sunbae.." sahut Jungkook, berpamitan kepada Jimin.

"Ah... Ne.. Selamat makan, Jungkook-sshi.." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook berjalan menjauh dari Jimin dan Taehyung sambil menggerutu.

"Ia siapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap bingung ke arah Jimin. "Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya disini..."

"Ia yang tidak sengaja menabrakku pagi itu..." sahut Jimin.

"Aaaaahhhh.. Haruskah aku memberinya pelajaran?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yaish! Kan sudah kubilang, ia terluka lebih parah dariku.. Lagipula ia juga tidak sengaja..." sahut Jimin.

"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Kim Taehyung? Kau darimana saja, mengapa baru datang?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku harus mengantarkan appa ke bandara dulu tadi, makanya aku kesiangan kesini.. Mianhae.." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah... Ahjusshi hari ini berangkat ke Paris?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk membawakanmu oleh-oleh yang sangat banyak..."

"Joha! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Kim Taehyung! Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas..." sahut Jimin sambil menarik tangan Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook menyaksikan kedekatan mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Cih... Apa aku punya kesempatan mendekati Jimin sunbae? Apa ada tempat untukku diantara mereka berdua?" gumam Jungkook. Seketika itu juga nafsu makannya lenyap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Jungkook sedang tidak ada kelas. Ia ingat inilah jam-jam dimana Jimin sedang ke perpustakaan.

Jungkook segera berlari ke perpustakaan yang terletak di gedung utama.

Jungkook bisa melihat Jimin sedang mencari buku di rak pojok yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Jungkook tersenyum senang sambil merapikan rambutnya, lalu segera berjalan menuju rak yang sama.

"Uh? Jimin sunbae? Kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Jungkook, berpura-pura terkejut.

"Uh? Jungkook-sshi? Benar, kita bertemu lagi... Hahaha~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit terkejut.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi, senyuman Jimin sanggup membuat detak jantung Jungkook melaju sangat cepat.

"Kau... Jarang ke perpustakaan ya?" tanya Jimin.

"Ne?" Jungkook menatap Jimin.

"Aku baru melihatmu di perpustakaan sepertinya..." sahut Jimin.

"Ah... Iya.. Aku biasanya berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatku di taman belakang kampus.. Tapi.. Uhm... Mereka... Sepertinya sedang sibuk... Jadi aku... Memutuskan kesini... Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook dengan terbata-bata, takut bahwa niatnya kesana untuk mendekati Jimin diketahui Jimin.

"Aaaaah..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena grogi.

"Kalau begitu aku kesana duluan ya..." sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di dekat kaca. "Selamat mencari buku yang ingin kau baca..."

"Ah... Ne..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Jungkook menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu.

"When you have your back to me, I always look at you..." gumam Jungkook sambil menghela nafas.

Jungkook memilih beberapa buku dan berencana untuk duduk di dekat Jimin, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dan duduk disamping Jimin.

Jungkook akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Cih... Pria itu lagi..." gerutu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung ah... Apa kau tidak bosan mendengar semua gosip yang beredar tentang kita?" tanya Jimin ketika ia berjalan bersama Taehyung sepulang kuliah sore itu.

"Uh? Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Orang-orang selalu menggosipkan kita... Katanya kita ini berkencan.. Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan itu semua?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Bukankah kita sudah sering mendengar gosip-gosip itu sejak SMP?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga katamu... Tapi... Dulu kita kan masih anak-anak, jadi masih bisa bersikap cuek saja..."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo? Apa sekarang... Kau mulai terganggu dengan gosip-gosip itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taehyung. "Bukannya terganggu... Geunyang..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Yaishhh! Jangan menatapku begitu, aku risih.." gerutu Jimin sambil melangkah ke depan.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin sejenak, lalu berjalan cepat, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rabu siang.

Jungkook tidak ada kelas lagi karena setiap hari Rabu kelas Jungkook hanya sampai pukul dua belas siang saja.

Jungkook diam-diam menyelinap ke gedung fakultas sastra dan membuntuti Jimin dari kejauhan.

Jungkook melihat Jimin sedang sendirian menuju ke sebuah mesin minuman.

Jungkook perlahan-lahan mendekat kesana, lalu kembali pura-pura terkejut. "Whoaaa.. Sunbae... Kita bertemu lagi!"

"Uh? Jungkook-sshi? Hahaha... Kita bertemu lagi..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Siang ini memang panas ya,,,, Makanya aku ingin membeli minuman kaleng dingin..." sahut Jungkook. "Tak kusangka aku justru berpapasan denganmu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau anak komunikasi?" tanya Jimin.

"Uhmmm... Aku ada urusan dengan teman sekelasku.. Sepupunya mengambil jurusan sastra, dan ia memintaku menemaninya kesini... Tapi aku haus makanya aku mencari mesin minuman..." sahut Jungkook.

" _Alibi yang sempurna kan?_ " gumam batin Jungkook.

"Aaaah... Araseo.. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi..." sahut Jimin.

"Ne... Selamat belajar ya, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook dengan agak canggung.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jungkook lagi-lagi menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang perlu difotokopi sebenarnya.

Tapi siang itu, ketika Jungkook sedang duduk dengan Jin di kantin, Jungkook melihat Jimin menuju tempat fotokopi.

"Hyeong, aku kesana dulu ya! Ada yang harus kufotokopi..." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju tempat fotokopi.

Jin melihat Jimin tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan fotokopi.

"Cih... Alasan saja... Bilang saja kau mau bertemu Jimin, Jungkook ah..." gumam Jin sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Ketika Jimin sedang menunggu fotokopian miliknya, Jungkook masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kali ini Jimin melihat Jungkook berjalan masuk, jadi ia menyapa Jungkook terlebih dulu.

"Jungkook-sshi? Kita bertemu lagi..." sapa Jimin.

Jungkook terkejut. "Uh? Kau disini juga, sunbae?" Jungkook tidak berpura-pura terkejut. Ia benar-benar terkejut, bukan karena berpapasan dengan Jimin, namun karena Jimin yang menyapanya terlebih dulu kali ini.

"Whoaaaa... Akhir-akhir ini mengapa kita sering berpapasan secara kebetulan?" sahut Jimin. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Majjayo.. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kita sering tidak sengaja berpapasan ya?" tanya Jungkook, berpura-pura kebingungan juga.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kurasa ini takdir..."

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Jimin.

"Aniya... Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil terkejut.

Fotokopian Jimin sudah selesai, karena itu Jimin berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jungkook merasa wajahnya memerah karena terlalu senang setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Jimin walau hanya sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tertawa keras ketika malam itu Jin menceritakan pada Hoseok apa yang terjadi siang tadi, yaitu ketika Jungkook berpura-pura ke ruang fotokopi padahal niatnya untuk mendekati Jimin.

"Hyeong! Mengapa kau menceritakan itu ke Hoseok hyeong?" gerutu Jungkook.

Jin dan Hoseok tertawa berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin semakin kulihat semakin manis... Seleramu cukup bagus, Jungkook ah.." sahut Jin.

"Tentu saja ia sangat manis!" sahut Jungkook dengan penuh antusias.

Hoseok tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa begini? Hahaha..."

"Ia... Sangat manis, ya kan? Aku rasa... Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama... Jinjja..." sahut Jungkook.

"Mengapa tidak kau dekati langsung? Jadilah laki-laki yang sejati, imma!" sahut Hoseok, berusaha menyemangati Jungkook.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya kan? Lalu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" sahut Jin sambil mengunyah sosis dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku... Tidak memiliki keberanian mendekatinya, hyeong..."

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Hoseok dan Jin bersamaan.

"Ia... Selalu bersama dengan pria tampan itu... Aku... Merasa kalau aku kalah jauh daripada pria yang selalu bersamanya... Kudengar, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka kan hanya bersahabat, mengapa kau takut?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku... Merasa tidak percaya diri... Setiap melihat pria itu mendekati Jimin..." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jumat sore.

Hujan turun begitu deras.

Jungkook berlarian di tengah hujan dan mencari tempat berteduh terdekat.

Jungkook memilih berteduh di sebuah mini market. Ia masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menyusuri rak minuman untuk mencari kopi kalengan.

Ketika ia sedang memilih, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Jimin ah... Aku... Ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

Jungkook mengintip dari rak tempatnya berdiri ke dua rak di belakangnya, asal suara itu terdengar.

Benar dugaannya.

Jimin dan Taehyung berdiri disana, berhadapan. Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan sangat serius.

"Mwoya... Tidak biasanya kau seserius ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Jimin ah.. Aku serius..." sahut Taehyung.

"Wae? Katakan saja..." sahut Jimin.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang erat bahu Jimin. "Jimin ah... Aku... Mencintaimu... Sudah sejak lama..."

DUAR!

Petir bergemuruh di langit.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja dada Jungkook terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan pulang menuju kosannya.

Membiarkan dirinya basah kehujanan.

Tepat ketika Jungkook mendengar jawaban Jimin kepada Taehyung, pelan-pelan Jungkook keluar dari mini market itu dan segera berlari dalam hujan, menjauh dari mini market itu menuju kosannya.

" _Aku... Aku sudah tidak punya harapan sama sekali terhadapnya..._ " gumam batin Jungkook sambil berlari dalam hujan.

Jawaban Jimin kepada Taehyung kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak seketika.

"Inikah rasanya patah hati? Mengapa sesakit ini?" gumam Jungkook. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kosannya dalam hujan.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Arvhy : hayo, gitu bukan hayo? :) wkwkw seru soalnya kalo bahas friendzone/? XD**

 **Vi Jiminie : here lanjutannya vi :) kejedot itu sakit, nah ini namanya sakit membawa berkah XD**

 **kumiko Ve : halo hoobae, saya senior kamu loh ve XD saya udah semster menuju akhir/? XD  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : karakter "pria imut" sama "pria manis" melekat bgt sih di diri Jimin XD hayo mau VMin apa KookMin? simple ya jd kaga perlu mikir bacanya XD thx ya buat pujiannya tan :***

 **iPSyuu : mungil sama kecil apa bedanya? iyain aja apa kata kookie mah, maklum dedek kookie baru beranjak puber/? XD**

 **Kimeul : wkwkw tikung aja jungkook tikung aja/? XD wah jinhope lg jd figuran aja/? disini XD**

 **SansOphi : halo sans kita ketemu lagi :) iya nih ff nya based on requestmu, semoga suka ya :) whoaaaa thx a lot buat pujiannya di ff our youth :) endingnya kaga ketebak ya? mianhae :) btw, here lanjutannya, semoga suka ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: AS I TOLD YOU**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, Hoseok #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght:** **Two Shoot (4 Chapter Include Teaser)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jungkook berjalan pulang menuju kosannya.

Membiarkan dirinya basah kehujanan.

Tepat ketika Jungkook mendengar jawaban Jimin kepada Taehyung, pelan-pelan Jungkook keluar dari mini market itu dan segera berlari dalam hujan, menjauh dari mini market itu menuju kosannya.

" _Aku rasa... Aku sudah tidak punya harapan sama sekali terhadapnya..._ " gumam batin Jungkook sambil berlari dalam hujan.

Jawaban Jimin kepada Taehyung kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak seketika.

"Inikah rasanya patah hati? Mengapa sesakit ini?" gumam Jungkook. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kosannya dalam hujan.

Hoseok sedang berdiri di depan kamar kosannya sambil menatap hujan, dan tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok Jungkook berjalan menuju kosan dengan basah kuyup.

"Yaishh, pabo ya! Mengapa ia berjalan pulang dalam hujan? Apa ia lupa bawa payung? Ia kan bisa berteduh dulu! Ckckckck..." gumam Hoseok.

Jungkook menaiki tangga menuju kamar kosannya di lantai tiga, dan berpapasan dengan kamar Hoseok yang berdiri di depan kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kanan kamar Jin.

"Jungkook ah, kau kenapa hujan-hujanan?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok. "Uh? Uhmmm... Aku hanya sedang ingin bermain hujan..." sahut Jungkook dengan senyum terpaksa.

" _Ada yang tidak beres lagi dengannya.._ " gumam batin Hoseok.

"Aku masuk kamar dulu ya, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lemas.

"Araseo.. Jgn lupa mandi dengan air hangat, oke?" sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya menatap ke pintu kamar Jungkook yang sudah tertutup. "Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berbaring di dalam kamarnya.

Langit sudah sangat gelap.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.40 PM.

Namun Taehyung belum juga bisa tertidur.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan kejadian sore tadi di mini market kembali melintas dalam benaknnya.

 _"Jimin ah... Aku... Ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." sahut Taehyung._

 _"Mwoya... Tidak biasanya kau seserius ini..." sahut Jimin._

 _"Jimin ah.. Aku serius..." sahut Taehyung._

 _"Wae? Katakan saja..." sahut Jimin._

 _Tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang erat bahu Jimin. "Jimin ah... Aku... Mencintaimu... Sudah sejak lama..."_

 _"Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya menatap Taehyung. "Kau sedang bercanda kan?"_

 _"Aniya..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. "Aku serius... Sudah sejak lama... Aku... Menyukaimu..."_

 _Jimin terdiam sejenak, menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat._

 _Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi sangat serius._

 _"Kim Taehyung... Aku... Tidak mengerti... Sedikitpun tidak mengerti.. Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku... Tapi... Kau kan tahu kita sudah bersahabat sangat lama..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung._

 _Taehyung terus menatap Jimin._

 _"Aku... Sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaikku... Aniya... Bahkan, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudara kandungku sendiri... Seperti.. Uhmmmm... Saudara kembar? Saudara kembar yang tak pernah terpisahkan..." sahut Jimin._

 _Taehyung terus menatap Jimin dalam diam._

 _"Aku... Sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pasangan... Aku... Sangat sangat menyayangimu... Sebagai sahabat dan saudara... Kupikir kau juga menganggapku begitu... Makanya kau tetap saja cuek dengan gosip-gosip yang beredar... Karena kupikir perasaanmu sama sepertiku..." sahut Jimin lagi._

 _"Apa kau menolakku?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin._

 _Jimin menghela nafas. "Kim Taehyung... Aku... Benar-benar tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari apa yang sudah kita jalani selama ini.. Tolong, Taehyung ah... Jangan buat keadaan jadi rumit diantara kita... Aku.. Tidak mau hubungan kita jadi canggung... Tetaplah menjadi Kim Taehyung yang biasa... Yang selalu ada disampingku sebagai sahabat terbaikku... Ttak joha... Ireohke... Jebal, Taehyung ah... Eoh?"_

TES~

Air mata Taehyung menetes mendengar penolakan dari cinta pertamanya itu.

"Untung saja setelah itu aku bisa berakting dengan baik! Jadi keadaan antara kami tidak menjadi canggung..." sahut Taehyung sambil menghapus air matanya.

Ya... Tepat setelah Jimin menjawab seperti itu, Jungkook segera perlahan berlari keluar dari mini market dan berlari dalam hujan.

Sementara di dalam mini market, Taehyung tiba-tiba tertawa, tepat ketika Jungkook sudah berjalan keluar dari mini market.

 _"Hahahaha... Apa aktingku sudah ada peningkatan?" sahut Taehyung._

 _Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya lagi. "Mwoya igo?"_

 _"Aku... Akan diaudisi untuk menjadi pemeran utama pertunjukkan theater yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi... Makanya, aku berlatih berakting denganmu barusan.. Apa aktingku... Sudah sangat bagus?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menggoda Jimin._

 _"Yaishhh! Kim Taehyung! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau cari mati, huh?" gerutu Jimin sambil meng-headlock kepala Taehyung dengan lengannya._

 _"Aaaaarggghhh... Sakit, imma... Sakit sakit... Lepaskan..." teriak Taehyung, kesakitan._

 _Jimin melepaskan headlock nya. "Jadi, yang kau katakan barusan... Hanya akting kan?"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja... Ya, Park Jimin! Kau kan tahu aku ini cassanova? Ada berapa banyak pria manis di luar sana yang menyukaiku? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu yang ceroboh dan lemah ini? Hahaha..."_

 _"Cih..." gerutu Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung. "Kukira kau tadi serius... Aku sampai kebingungan bagaimana harus bersikap dihadapanmu selanjutnya jika apa yang kau katakan tadi benar..."_

 _"Hehehehehe..." Taehyung tertawa dengan polosnya._

 _"Tapi, Jimin ah.. Kau benar-benar sedikitpun tidak tertarik padaku yang tampan ini?" tanya Taehyung._

 _Jimin tertawa. "Hahahaha... Kita sudah terlalu lama bersama, imma... Aku sudah mati rasa kepadamu... Wleeee~" sahut Jimin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _"Ckckckck~ Seleramu rendahan..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Sejujurnya... Awal-awal aku mengenalmu... Aku sempat jatuh cinta padamu.. Tapi aku tahu kau mana mungkin jatuh cinta padaku yang lemah ini, makanya kuputuskan untuk tetap diam dan menjalani hubungan ini sebagai sebuah persahabatan... Dan nyatanya, lama kelamaan aku benar-benar mati rasa padamu... Sedikitpun sekarang aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu... Hehehe~ Tapi harus kuakui, kau sudah seperti saudara kembarku rasanya! Karena kau selalu ada untuk menolongku, tanpa mengeluh... Itu yang disebut sebagai sahabat dan saudara kan?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum._

 _DEG!_

 _Jantung Taehyung terasa ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau tajam saat itu juga._

 _"Pabo ya..." gumam Taehyung dengan sangat pelan._

Taehyung menatap ke arah Jimin yang kini sedang sibuk mencari coklat kesukaannya di rak.

Taehyung berusaha untuk tertidur, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Jadi... Kau dulu juga sempat menyukaiku? Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu menangis dalam kelas ketika kau terjatuh di tangga sekolahan! Aku.. Sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku menyapamu sore itu, imma... Cih... Seandainya saja dari dulu aku mengutarakan perasaanku dengan berani padamu... Apakah kita sedang berpacaran dengan bahagia saat ini?" gumam Taehyung.

"Setidaknya, untung saja aku bisa berakting, berpura-pura aku sedang berlatih akting dihadapannya... Jika ia tahu aku ternyata benar-benar mencintainya, sementara ia tidak mencintaiku, hubungan kami akan jadi canggung pastinya..." gumam Taehyung lagi sambil terus memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun jam sepuluh siang, lalu segera berlari ke kamar Jin untuk mencari sarapan.

"Hyeong, apa ada yang bisa kumakan?" tanya Jungkook ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jin.

Jin dan Hoseok sedang bermain playstation di dalam kamar Jin.

"Kau baru bangun lagi?" tanya Jin.

"Kau tidak sakit karena kehujanan kemarin kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook berjalan menuju kulkas Jin. "Aku pria kuat, hyeong.. Mana mungkin hujan membuatku sakit?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau... Belum mau bercerita kepada kami ada apa denganmu kemarin sampai hujan-hujanan begitu?" tanya Jin.

Jungkook duduk diantara Jin dan Hoseok sambil mengunyah keripik kentang, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat sebungkus keripik kentang yang diambilnya dari kulkas Jin.

"Aku... Kurasa aku sudah tidak punya harapan mengejar Jimin sunbae..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lemah sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dalam mulutnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku... Kemarin ketika berteduh di mini market, tidak sengaja mendengar Taehyung sunbae menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin sunbae..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja? Lalu? Mereka kini berkencan?" tanya Jin.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jimin sunbae menolak Taehyung sunbae..."

"Yaishhhh! Itu tandanya kau punya harapan, imma!" sahut Hoseok sambil memukul bahu Jungkook.

"Aniya... Aku justru sama sekali tidak punya harapan lagi..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jungkook.

"Logikanya, hyeong... Taehyung sunbae dan Jimin sunbae sudah bersama sejak sangat lama... Untuk jangka waktu yang panjang... Lalu, Taehyung sunbae memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan seperti itu... Dan mereka sudah sangat dekat, seperti sepasang kekasih begitu... Namun, pria seperti Taehyung sunbae saja ditolaknya! Apalagi aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Taehyung sunbae ini, hyeong? Jimin sunbae pasti tidak akan tertarik padaku..." sahut Jungkook, wajahnya sudah seperti orang mau mati saja.

"Aaaaahhhh... Jadi itu alasanmu mengapa kau bilang kau tidak punya harapan lagi?" tanya Jin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Alasanmu... Masuk akal juga sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir..." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu... Aku harus bagaimana mulai sekarang?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sanagt lemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selasa pagi.

Tidak sengaja Jungkook dan Jimin berpapasan di gerbang kampus karena mereka berdua sama-sama baru tiba di kampus.

Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia beradu tatapan dengan Jimin, lalu berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju ke gedung fakultasnya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Uh? Bukankah itu Jungkook-sshi? Mengapa ia tidak menyapaku?" gumam Jimin sambil berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook menuju ke gedung fakultasnya.

Setelah Jimin berjalan menjauh, Jungkook langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin berada.

Jungkook menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu.

"Aku... Tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu lagi, sunbae..." gumam Jungkook sambil terus menatap punggung Jimin yang menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selasa siang.

Jungkook tahu betul siang itu Jimin ada di perpustakaan, jadi Jungkook pelan-pelan berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan.

Jungkook melihat Jimin tengah terduduk di meja di sudut ruangan sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dari balik rak buku dekat meja tempat Jimin duduk.

"Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku senang... Walaupun kau... Tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki..." gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook terus menatap wajah manis Jimin dari balik rak, dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin menoleh ke arahnya dan mereka beradu pandang.

Jungkook langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, berpura-pura sedang tidak melihat Jimin.

"Uh? Jungkook-sshi?" gumam Jimin.

Jungkook segera berjalan cepat keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"Huft! Hampir saja aku ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya!" gumam Jungkook ketika ia sudah berada di luar gedung utama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rabu siang.

Jungkook dan Jimin kembali berpapasan di kantin siang itu. Bukanya kebetulan, namun Jungkook tahu betul bahwa Rabu siang itu Jimin pasti ke kantin untuk berkumpul dengan klub basketnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook berjalan sambil menatap ke bawah ketika Jimin melintas disampingnya.

Dan setelah Jimin menjauh, Jungkook baru berani menoleh ke arah Jimin, menatap punggung Jimin yang menjauh darinya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook teringat akan sebuah lagu lama.

" ** _Kim Sung Jae - As I Told You_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When you have your back to me_**

 ** _I always look at you_**

 ** _When you are in front of me_**

 ** _I always look at the ground_**

 ** _Haven't you notice me?_**

 ** _Awkwardly forcing myself to look away from you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Every time we happened_**

 ** _To pass by each other_**

 ** _Everytime we brushed by each other_**

 ** _Exchanging greetings_**

 ** _Didn't you realize_**

 ** _That happened way too often?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Every single moment like that_**

 ** _Was never a coincidence_**

 ** _As much as I love you_**

 ** _I'm scared to say what a fool I am!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_** "

"Whoaaaa... Lagu itu benar-benar seperti apa yang tengah kulakukan saat ini!" gumam Jungkook.

"Another day is passing by, but I'm always going nowhere... When you have your back to me, I always look at you... When you are in front of me, I always look at the ground... Huft..." gerutu Jungkook, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu pengecut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jumat siang.

Tiba-tiba saja ada acara gabungan antar fakultas.

Semua mahasiswa dikumpulkan di gedung auditorium yang sangat sangat luas. Ruangan itu sanggup menampung semua mahasiswa di kampus itu.

Para rektor dan petinggi kampus berusaha mengumpulkan semua mahasiswa untuk menjelaskan dan mengingatkan lagi mengenai peraturan dan kebijakan kampus yang sudah mulai sering dilanggar oleh para mahaiswa akhir-akhir ini.

Jungkook duduk bersebelahan dengan Hoseok dan Jin.

Sementara dari tempat duduk Jungkook, ia bisa melihat Jimin duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung tak jauh di depannya.

"Yaaaa, Jungkook ah! Lihat siap disana? Cinta pertamamu..." sahut Jin ketika menyadari Jimin duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ah.. Majjayo!" sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu sejak tadi..."

"Ckckckck~ Kau... Benar-benar menyerah untuk mendekatinya?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menatap ke arah Jimin. "Aku... Tidak punya keberanian untuk mengejarnya, hyeong..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin menoleh ke belakang, dan beradu tatapan denga Jungkook.

Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin karena grogi. Jungkook langsung memandang sekeliling gedung, lalu berkata kepada Jin dengan nada canggung, "Hyeong, ruangan ini sangat luas ya!"

Hoseok tertawa. "Lihat kelakukannya, hyeong!" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jin. "Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin karena tatapan mereka beradu barusan! Hahahaha..."

Jin ikut tertawa. "Aku juga menyadarinya, hahahaha..."

"Sssst!" gerutu Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah panggung di depan. "Ada yang aneh dengannya.. Apa ia lupa denganku?"

"Siapa?" tanya Taehyung ketika mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Pria yang menabrakku waktu itu... Biasanya setiap kami berpapasan, ia selalu menyapaku.. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia membuang pandangannya dariku setiap melihatku..." sahut Jimin ekspresi kebingungan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Taehyung,

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja ya... Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Mengapa menatapku begtu?" tanya Jimin.

"Dweso..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah panggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah nyaris tiga minggu berlalu sejak Jungkook mendengar penolakan Jimin kepada Taehyung di mini market itu.

Dan selama dua minggu itu, Jungkook selalu saja membuang pandangannya setiap berpapasan dengan Jimin, dan selalu menatap Jimin dengan diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Jumat sore itu hujan turun sangat deras.

"Kim Taehyung, aku pulang duluan ya.." sahut Jimin.

"Bukannya kau ada ekskul basket?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kelas ekskul hari ini diliburkan.. Kapten tim sedang ada urusan keluarga... Aku pulang duluan saja ya, aku malas menemanimu disini.." sahut Jimin.

"Hujan sangat deras..." sahut Taehyung.

"Gwenchana.. Aku bawa payung di tasku..." sahut Jimin.

"Araseo... Hati-hati ya!" sahut Taehyung, seperti biasa, selalu memperingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ne~ Ne~ Ne~" sahut Jimin sambil berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung.

Setibanya Jimin di lobi kampus, ia membuka tasnya dan baru menyadari bahwa payungnya tertinggal di kamarnya tadi pagi.

"Yaishhh! Mengapa aku bisa lupa memasukkannya ke tasku!" gerutu Jimin.

Di saat bersamaan, Jungkook juga berjalan, dan berdiri di belakang Jimin, ia tidak sadar Jimin tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yaisssshhh! Payungku kan dipinjam Jin hyeong kemarin Sabtu dan belum dikembalikan padaku! Mana hari ini ia sudah pulang lebih dulu karena orang tuanya datang berkunjung!" gerutu Jungkook.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri sambil menggerutu di belakangnya.

Jungkook menatap ke depan dans ecara tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Jimin.

Jungkook refleks membuang pandangannya, menatap lantai yang tengah diinjak kedua kakinya.

" _Yaiiishhhh... Mengapa aku tidak sadar Jimin sunbae dihadapanku!_ " gerutu batin Jungkook.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Mengapa ia lagi-lagi menghindariku?" gumamnya pelan.

Mereka berdua berdiri di lobi dalam diam hampir sepuluh menit lamanya, menunggu hujan reda namun belum reda juga.

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk buka suara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jungkook-sshi?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Uh? Uh?" Jungkook kalang kabut, tidak menyangka Jimin akan menyapanya terlebih dulu.

"Kau... Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah? Ne? Kepalaku?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan kebingungan.

"Kau... Tidak lupa kan aku ini siapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Jimin... Sunbae..." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Majjayo! Kau mengingatku, dan mengenalku... Lalu.. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah menyapaku lagi setiap kali kita berpapasan?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Uh? Itu.. Uhmmm... Aku... Uh..." Jungkook bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa aku... Berbuat salah padamu sampai kau berusaha menghindariku?" tanya Jimin.

"Aniya! Kau tidak salah apa-apa, sunbae!" sahut Jungkook seketika itu juga.

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Aku semakin penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

"Aniya... Aku... Uhmmm..." Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya karena kebingungan.

"Sejujurnya... Aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini karena kau tidak menyapaku... Hatiku... Sedikit merasa kecewa... Setiap kau mengacuhkanku akhir-akhir ini..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras dihadapannya.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Jimin.

"Lupakan ucapanku.. Hehehe..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya lagi, tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jimin barusan.

Tak lama kemudian hujan turun, dan mereka berduapun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu siang.

"Yaaaa! Itu artinya, ia sedikit banyak menyimpan perasaan padamu, imma!" sahut Jin ketika Jungkook bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya itu mengenai kejadian antara ia dengan Jimin sore kemarin.

"Jinjja? Ap itu maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Majjayo! Whoaaaa, chukkae Jeon Jungkook! Kau punya harapan!" sahut Hoseok.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu... Aku berpikir, ia mungkin hanya ingin menjadi sahabatku... Makanya ia berkata begitu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Masuk akal juga ucapanmu..." sahut Jin.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kalau kau berani, nyatakan perasaanmu padanya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Bagaimana jika aku ditolaknya juga?" sahut Jungkook.

"Bukankah Taehyung sudah ditolak Jimin, namun mereka masih bisa bersahabat baik? Kau juga masih punya peluang menjadi sahabatnya jika ia menolakmu.." sahut Hoseok.

"Setidaknya.. Kau sudah mencoba yang terbaik... Setidaknya kau dapat jawaban yang pasti bagaimana perasaannya padamu.. Daripada kau menerka-nerka seperti ini?" sahut Jin.

Jungkook terdiam sambil berpikir. "Ucapanmu masuk akal juga, hyeong..." sahutnya setelah berpikir sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi.

"Sunbae..." sapa Jungkook ketika ia memberanikan dirinya mendatangi gedung fakultas sastra pagi itu.

"Uh? Kau kesini mencariku? Kupikir kau sedang berusaha menjauhiku..." sahut Jimin, terkejut melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba menghampirinya di depan kelasnya.

"Uh... Mengenai pertanyaanmu kemarin... Dengarkan rekamanku di CD ini... Aku... Tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu, makanya aku memutuskan untuk merekamnya di CD ini..." sahut Jungkook sambil memberikan sebuah CD kepada Jimin.

Jimin mengambil CD itu. "Ini apa?"

"Dengarkan saja, sunbae... Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, sunbae... Maaf mengganggu waktumu..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, dan Jungkook segera berlari menjauh dari gedung sastra itu.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa! Aku nyaris mati karena terlalu grogi barusan!" sahutnya sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ia pria yang menabrakmu itu kan?" tanya Taehyung sambil berjalan menghampiri Jimin ketika Jungkook sudah menghilang dari hadapan Jimin.

"Majjayo..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Uh? Ia memberimu apa?" tanya Taehyung ketika melihat sebuah CD di genggaman Jimin.

"Nado molla.. Ia hanya bilang, memintaku mendengarkan CD ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Ne?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola mata besarnya itu. "Jaman sekarang masih ada saja yang menyuruh mendengarkan CD seperti ini?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Kyeopta..."

"Aku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aniya! Kau sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya..." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Lalu siapa yang kau bilang barusan?" tanya Taehyung sambil berjalan mengikuti Jimin.

"Ra..Ha...Si...A..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Mwoya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Jimin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya sepulang makan malam bersama Taehyung setelah pulang dari kampus.

Taehyung bersikeras ingin ikut mendengarkan isi CD itu namun Jimin tidak mengijinkan Taehyung.

"Ia memberikan ini untukku, jadi kau tidak boleh mendengarnya!" sahut Jimin ketika Taehyung merengek ingin mendengar isi rekaman di CD itu.

Sesampainya Jimin di kamar, ia segera menyetel CD itu dan mendengarkannya.

Pertama, sebuah suara terdengar.

 **"Test one two three... Ehem...**

 **Jimin sunbae... Sebelum aku menjelaskan padamu mengapa aku akhir-akhir ini berusaha menghindar darimu... Aku ingin kau mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang kunyanyikan ini untukmu..**

 **Uhmmm... Maafkan aku kalau suaraku kurang bagus... Tapi kuharap.. Kau menyukai lagu yang kunyanyikan ini..."**

Tiba-tiba suara alunan musik terdengar.

Dan suara Jungkook tengah menyanyi mulai terdengar.

 ** _"As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere"_**

"Uh? Lagu ini..." gumam Jimin.

 ** _"When you have your back to me_**

 ** _I always look at you_**

 ** _When you are in front of me_**

 ** _I always look at the ground_**

 ** _Haven't you notice me?_**

 ** _Awkwardly forcing myself to look away from you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Every time we happened_**

 ** _To pass by each other_**

 ** _Everytime we brushed by each other_**

 ** _Exchanging greetings_**

 ** _Didn't you realize_**

 ** _That happened way too often?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Every single moment like that_**

 ** _Was never a coincidence_**

 ** _As much as I love you_**

 ** _I'm scared to say what a fool I am!"_**

"Apa maksudnya menyanyikan ini untukku?" gumam Jimin.

 ** _"As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As I told you, I'm in love with you_**

 ** _But, I can't even tell you_**

 ** _Another day is passing by_**

 ** _But I'm always going nowhere_** "

"Uh?" Jimin masih kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

" **Ehem... Kalau kau sedang bingung, mengapa aku menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu... Akan kujelaskan sekarang..**

 **Inilah alasanku, menjauh darimu akhir-akhir ini...**

 **Karena aku... Tidak berani mendekatimu, sunbae...**

 **Sejujurnya aku... Sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertabrakan pagi itu...**

 **Aku... Langsung jatuh cinta padamu ketika melihat wajah manismu dihadapanku saat itu juga...** "

"Mwoya? Jadi ini... Pernyataan cinta.. Untukku? Jinjja?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

" **Awalnya, aku berusaha mendekatimu... Karena kupikir, aku punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu... Namun aku mulai lemas ketika melihatmu sangat dekat dengan Taehyung sunbae...**

 **Tapi sahabat-sahabatku terus mendukungku untuk mendekatimu, karena kau dan Taehyung sunbae tidak sedang berkencan...**

 **Jadi, aku berusaha diam-diam membuntutimu dan bersikap selah-olah tidak sengaja berpapasan denganmu... Padahal, aku merekayasa itu semua...**

 **Aku mengetahui apa saja jadwalmu dari seorang kenalanku, jadi aku tahu jam berapa kau biasanya berada di perpustakaan.. Jam berapa biasanya kau ada di kantin.. Dimana kau biasa memfotokopi tugas-tugasmu... Apa saja mata pelajaranmu dan jam berapa kelasmu berakhir..**

 **Aku mengetahui semua itu, dan mendekatimu dengan diam-diam lalu bersikap seolah kita berpapasan secara tidak sengaja, agar aku punya kesempatan untuk menyapamu..**

 **Seperti yang dikatakan di lirik lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi.**

 **Every time we happened to pass by each other... Everytime we brushed by each other.. Exchanging greetings... Didn't you realize that happened way too often? Every single moment like that was never a coincidence...**

 **Kau pasti merasa heran kan mengapa tiba-tiba kita jadi sering berpapasan? Semuanya bukan kebetulan.. Semuanya sudah kuatur agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu...** "

"Mwoya igo? Hahahaha! Pantas saja aku jadi sering berpapasan denganmu padahal sebelum kita bertabrakan, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus! Hahaha~" Jimin tertawa mendengar penjelasan Jungkook.

" **Tapi...**

 **Sore itu secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar pernyataan cinta Taehyung sunbae padamu. Dan aku mendengar kau menolaknya!**

 **Padahal Taehyung sunbae sudah begitu lama bersamamu.. Kalian sudah begitu dekat.. Dan Taehyung sunbae sangat tampan seperti itu... Tapi kau menolaknya!**

 **Apalagi aku? Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukaiku... Makanya sejak itu kuputuskan untuk tidak lagi menyapamu..**

 **Aku memutuskan untuk menatapmu dari kejauhan dengan diam-diam...**

 **Semua keberanianku menghilang dan aku tidak berani lagi mendekatimu... Makanya aku selalu memalingkan pandanganku darimu saat kita berpapasan, dan aku baru menoleh ke arahmu setelah kau berjalan menjauh dariku...**

 **Itu alasanku mengapa aku menjauh darimu akhir-akhir ini...** "

"Aigooooooo..." gumam Jimin. "Kurasa ia tidak mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Taehyung hingga selesai sore itu... Taehyung hanya sedang berakting sore itu, imma..."

" **Dan terakhir kali, sebelum rekaman ini kuakhiri...**

 **Dengarkan ucapanku ini baik-baik ya, sunbae...**

 **Aku...**

 **Sangat menyukaimu..**

 **Sangat menyukai wajah manismu...**

 **Sangat menyukai eye smilemu saat kau tersenyum...**

 **Aku...**

 **Seseorang yang bodoh sampai-sampai tidak berani mendekatimu secara langsung...**

 **Aku bahkan harus merekam semua ini karena aku tidak akan bisa mengatakannya langsung dihadapanmu...**

 **Aku..**

 **Mencintaimu, sunbae...**

 **Saranghae, Park Jimin!** "

Dan rekaman itu pun selesai terputar.

Jimin menatap CD player dihadapannya itu sejenak, lalu sebuah senyuman terlintas di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-sshi... Annyeong~" sapa Jimin sore itu ketika Jungkook sedang berjalan menuju gerbang kampus.

"Uh? Sun.. Sunbae..." Jungkook terkejut melihat Jimin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"CD nya... Sudah kudengar..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi santai di wajahnya. "Dan aku.. Suka dengan lagunya.. Suaramu sangat bagus, kau seharusnya masuk ke jurusan seni suara..."

"Aaaaahhh..." Jungkook hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak ahu harus berekasi bagaimana. Ia merasa malu menghadapi Jimin setelah memberikan CD itu pada Jimin.

"Jungkook-sshi, bisa kau tatap kedua mataku?" tanya Jimin.

"Ne?" Jungkook menatap Jimin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

CUP!

Sebuiah kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir Jungkook.

"Uh?" Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat dengan sempurna.

"Itu jawabanku..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menggoda Jungkook.

"Mak.. Maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku... Juga tertarik padamu sejak bertabrakan pagi itu denganmu, pabo ya!" sahut Jimin.

"Ne?" Kedua bola mata Jungkook semakin membulat.

"Aneh kan? Aku bersama Taehyung sudah sangat lama, tapi aku tak pernah memikirkannya seperti aku sering tiba-tiba memikirkanmu... Awalnya kupikir, aku hanya terpesona dengan wajah tampanmu dan senyuman gigi kelincimu itu..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook membuka lebar mulutnya dan menatap dengan sangat terkejut ke arah Jimin, tanpa suara. Speechless.

"Tapi, ketika kita sering berpapasan dan kau menyapaku... Entah mengapa hatiku begitu senang... Aku tiba-tiba sangat bersemangat setiap habis bertukar sapaan denganmu... Dan aku... Merasa sedih dan terluka ketika kau tiba-tiba tidak lagi menyapaku setiap kita berpapasan..." sahut Jimin.

"Aaaaahhh..." Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Itulah alasan utamaku menolak Taehyung... Karena aku.. Sudah menyukaimu saat itu... Dan kau tidak mendegar ucapan Taehyung setelah aku menjawab pernyataan cintanya? Ia bilang padaku ia hanya sedang berakting! Ia kan anak theater, makanya ia jago berakting! Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami hingga selesai kan?" sahut Jimin sambil menyentil pelan kening Jungkook.

"Ah jinjja? Ia bilang begitu? Aku segera pergi menjauh ketika mendengarmu menolaknya..." sahut Jungkook dengan terkejut.

"Majjayo... Aku dan Taehyung sudah seperti saudara kembar, makanya tidak mungkin ada cinta diantara kami.. Aigoo, pabo neo!" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Ah jinjja?" sahut Jungkook.

"Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu, imma..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung, yang daritadi ternyata sedang melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka, segera berjalan menjauh dari Jimin dan Jungkook.

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya agar tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Aku... Kalah dengan pria yang baru saja ditemuinya? Cih..." gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju gerbang kampus,berniat segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"Jimin ah... Sekian lama kita bersama, namun takdir tidak mempertemukan kita sebagai kekasih rupanya?" gumam Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jimin ah... Semoga pilihanmu itu tepat dan baik untukmu... Sebagai sahabat terbaikku, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu... Walaupun aku harus merasakan sakit hati seperti ini..."

Sementara itu, Jungkook terus menatap Jimin dengan tidak percaya.

Jimin terus tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Jungkook dihadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu... Kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Jinjja, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook segera memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. "Gumawo, sunbae... Jinjja gumawo..."

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua pipi Jimin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Jimin yang segera memejamkan kedua matanya.

Bibir mereka bertautan dan saling melumat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja keramaian terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa! Jimin sunbae yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta the coolest boy from communication faculty?"

"Jimin dan pria dari fakultas komunikasi itu berciuman? Jadi, ia dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak berkencan?"

"Daebak! Ini benar-benar di luar gambaran kita semua!"

"Whoaaaaaaaaa! Ada pasangan baru di kampus kita!"

"Fakultas sastra akan berbesanan dengan fakultas komunikasi rupanya?"

"Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan mendekati Taehyung sunbae!"

Jimin dan Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu dengan malu-malu menatap kerumunan di sekitar mereka.

"Kalian ini.. Bisanya mengganggu saja... Hehehe~" sahut Jimin kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat berada diantara kerumunan itu.

"Chukkae, Jimin ah! Saatnya bagiku untuk mengejar Taehyung!" sahut salah seorang teman sekelas Jimin.

"Whoaaaaa~ Chukkae, imma!" sahut Jin sambil berjalan bersama Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook.

"Akhirnya, cinta pertamamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya..." sahut Hoseok sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook.

"Kenalkan, mereka berdua sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki..." sahut Jungkook, memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya kepada Jimin.

"Ah.. Annyeong.." sahut Jimin, menyapa Jin dan Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berkencan.. Kami pulang duluan..." sahut Hoseok, berpamitan kepada Jungkook dan Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

Baru saja Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jimin untuk mengajaknya berkencan, tiba-tiba saja Yugyeom memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook dari belakang. "Chukkae, Jeon Jungkook! Jangan lupa traktirannya! Ayo traktir aku sekarang~ Ayo~ Hahahaha..."

"Aigoo... Rasanya hari ini banyak sekali yang mengganggu kita untuk bermesraan..." gerutu Jungkook, diiringi tawa Jimin.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA END JUGA :) Happy ending buat KookMin, sad ending buat VMin/? :) Kim Taehyung, semangat! Wkwkw XD**

 **Sekali lagi, semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :)**

 **Thx a lot buat semua masukan, dukungan, saran, semangat, dan pujian serta reviewnya dari chapter awal sampe end ini :) /deep bows/**

 **Jangan bosen-bosen baca FF saya ya :) See u all in my other FF :)**

 **Btw mian saya ternyata rabu kemarin mau post ff ini tapi lupa makanya baru keupdate sekarang XD**

 **Rabu ini sebagai pengganti FF yg udah end ini, insya allah akan saya post lanjutan ff saya yang "OUR SPRING DAY - BTS FF" ya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Vi Jiminie : here endingnya vi, semoga suka ya :)**

 **yongchan : horeeee bisa login, ayo makan2/? XD**

 **Arvhy : wkwkw friendzone, timezone aja lebih enak XD whoaaaa thx a lot udah suka sama ff ini vhy :) senyum2 sendiri ati2 disangka alig/? XD #maapkeun btw itu lirik jepunnya bukan? kayaknya itu lirik jepunnya dah XD**

 **OphiSans : tiap rabu saya postnya tp udah end nih :) see u in my other ff ya! :)**

 **iPSyuu : lah yuu ikutan galau juga? XD here endingnya, semoga suka ya :) lah yuu jd curhat, cinta tak sampai pada JJK ya yuu? XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : theori YNWA tan? saya mah udah nyerah sama teori2 bangtan XD kaga ketebak XD kukinya gemesin ya? pacari aja atuh tan skalian #itumahmaunyatania XD**

 **Kimeul : vmin emang agak berat buat ditikung tp akhir2 ini kookmin mulai merajalela XD**

 **TaeHyun : wkwkw mian ya hyun endingnya kookmin nih :)**

* * *

 **CUMA MAU NGOMONG~**

 **MV "BTS - SPRING DAY" SWEET SEKALI :) MV NOT TODAY DAEBAK GILA! :)  
**

 **MAKIN SALUT SAMA BANGTAN :)**


	5. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : thx a lot udah suka sama endingnyaaa :) sweet kan ya? :) silakan diambil atuh abang taenya :)**

 **yongchan : jarang2 kan taehyung berakhir jones wkwkw XD**

 **Vi Jiminie : alhamdulillah kalo km suka endingnya :) manis yaaa :)**

 **Arvhy : iya saya aja nyaris nangis liat scene hansung meninggal :( HWARANG TEGA/? XD asli yoongi sama namjoon makin cool di NOT TODAY, apalagi kembaran saya si kim taehyung :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : alhamdulillah kalo km suka endingnya :) sweet yaaa :) wkwkw tuh tae ada tania tuh :) mana surat nikahnya coba tunjukin wkwkw XD our spring day rabu ya saya post lg :)**

 **LuVMin : masa sih jarang vmin? iya ya? kaga ngeh saya wkwkw btw salam kenal ya thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) baru pertama kali liat reviewmu kayaknya :)**


End file.
